Overwatch Hearts
by DewElr
Summary: The Planet Earth has been invaded by the Heartless and it's up to Sora and his friends to save the world from being put into darkness forever.
1. Chapter 1

Overwatch Hearts

Chp 1

The Night of Fate

After countless attacks by the Talon, the United Nations finally resolved that All Overwatch activities will be unbanned, thus Overwatch is back in business. The first members to be notified are Lena Oxton a.k.a Tracer.

(NASA HQ, D.C)

The NASA found a strange communication through space. Hoping they can reach alien life. As they try to contact with aliens, it just happened. 55 million km from Earth was a dark energy. NASA looked closely it looked like it's coming towards Earth with an unknown estimate day to reach Earth.

"we must inform the President and the United Nations" scientist said

"I'll get the phone and we'll contact the UN" said another scientist as he rushes to the phone.

(1 Month Later)

(Watchpoint: Gibraltar)

Watchpoint became Overwatch temporary base. Only Tracer, Winston, Mercy, Genji, Pharah, and Soldier 76 were able to come to the base. Winston announces his plan to get rid of the Talon. Gladly got useful Intel from Widowmaker as she defected from the Talon, 2 weeks ago.

"According to Widowmaker, the Talon has a plan to attack New York City in Manhattan." Winston said

"What are they trying to steal" Soldier 76 asked

"They are planning to hack the stock market. All the fact we know is that Sombra will be hacking into the system, and trying to corrupt it" Winston said

"We'll be leave-"

Then it happened a dark cloud covers the earth marking various dark red energy in all Overwatch bases in every nation including watchpoint . The television was turned on. The media shows every nation being attack by some alienious creatures. The creatures had glowing green eyes with pointy ears and it about 2 feet tall. The dark-red energy spawns countless heartless. All over Earth the heartless gathered and taking people's life from the United States, to Russia, to China, to England, including Africa, and the rest.

"Oh my word! These creatures are everywhere!" Tracer said as she fires her pulse pistols, as she dodges the heartless attack using her blink.

Genji used his sword to slice up the creatures in a fast pace as his climbs up walls to slice the ones that spawned in the walls.

Pharah fires rockets at the flying heartless making a lock on target. She uses her jet to follow the creatures.

The world wide battle between the Humans, Ominics vs Heartless has begun, but soon after one of the overwatch members gets defeated by the heartless making thier fate unknown.

(Destiny Island hour before the attack on Earth)

Sora got out of bed stretching his arms. Sora looked out of the window seeing the beautiful sunrise as the sun shine his face.

"What a lovely morning" he said with excitement

He rush to put on his usual outfit. Eating toast with jam, and brushing his teeth. He rushes out the door to see Kairi and Riku.

"Heya guys" Sora waves

"Hey Sora" Riku and Kairi said

Sora walks as they take the raft to the island where the three always hangout after school and the weekends.

"Well its been a year sinced I sealed all the world from the evil heartless and Xehanort." he said

"Ya I felt that was a long time ago" Riku said

"Yeah but finally the world are at peace now we all relax and have fun" Kairi siad

"I wonder how Donald and Goofy are I hope their vacation is going really well" he said

(Mysterious Tower)

Yensid was looking out in the stars seeing them sparkle until he noticed one has been missing. He was caught by surprised.

"Oh my goodness what happened!" He tries to look for that star but ends up just darkness

"I must inform Sora about this" he said

WELL GUYS THIS IS ALL I HAVE FOR NOW. WELL SINCE EARTH HAS BEEN INVADED BY HEARTLESS, WHO WILL BE WITH SORA IN HIS OVERWATCH JOURNEY. I'M DEFINETLY PUTTING TRACER, DONALD AND GOOFY ON IT BUT WHICH OTHER OVERWATCH HERO SHOULD BE WITH SORA?


	2. Chapter 2

Yensid look very fearful for that star light to be out. After a few minutes, the star was gone. Yenside eyes were widened. As Mickey entered the room.

"Master Yensid, a star is gone dark" Mickey said

"I know i was going to summon you, but since you here, I need you to do something." Yensid said

"What is it Master Yensid" Mickey asked

"I need you to head out to Destiny Islands and grab Donald and Goofy. We're going to bring back the trio to save the world" he said

"You got it, by the way, do you think this was caused by a remnant of Xehanort?" Mickey asked

"It seems that these Heartless are going by his final orders." he said

"I see, well i'm off to get them" Mickey said

"Good Luck Mickey, as well for Sora" Yensid said

Mickey head out using his star shard. Traveling to the DIsney Castle. The Star Shard heads at a fast speed landing at the main entrance of the castle. Mickey enters the castle while looking around. Heading to his office to write a note, he saw Donald and Goofy walking around.

"Donald, Goofy!'

"Your Majesty!"

"We need to get Sora!"

"Why!" Donald Asked

"Another World has fallen to the darkness" Mickey said

"I thought Sora saved all the worlds from the Darkness!" Goofy said with confusion

"Ya, I thought so too. It turns out the heartless might came with a plan by Xehanort before he died" Mickey said

"Well let's get to the gummi ship and head to Destiny Island" Mickey said

"Right away" Donald said as the three rushed to the garage

The three head onto the ship. The gummi flew to Destiny Islands with a incredible fast speed.

 **Radiant Garden**

In Merlin's house, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa. Was walking around Radiant Garden to get some sea salt ice cream. Radiant Garden was filled with beautiful flowers, and green plants. Water was running down the wells and drainage. As they walked to the plaza, they saw 5 bodies lying in the ground. One was a dark skin lady with gold chains in her hair and had some eyeliner below her eyes. One was a blonde hair with a halo ring with a long staff stick. One guy with some gear in his face with white short hair. A teen girl with tattoos in her face with brown long hair, and a robotic human figure with a katana in his back.

"Oh my goodness we need to get these guys into the house" Aerith said

"Tifa can you get Elfen out here to help?" Yuffie asked

Tifa nodded as she sprinted to Merlin's home.

Elfen was sitting down on the computers trying to do some research about the heartless and the dark realm.

"Elfen we need your help!"

Elfen turned around and looked at Tifa

"What kind of help?"

"There are 5 people unconscious and they looked like their world has been taken away" she said with fear

"Oh my goodness! Lead the way Tifa"

Tifa nodded as Elfen was on her tail running. Elfen saw the 5 bodies on the ground. As he took the grey armored body. The 5 bodies were carried to Merlin's home. They were laying in the beds resting.

"Do they think they're ok?" Leon asked to Elfen

"Ya their just unconscious. I'll give some healing magic."

Elfen summoned his keyblade. Pointing at all the 5 giving them curaga.

"There that should be good for now." he said

"Now let's get some Sea Salt Ice Cream" Aerith said

The 6 rushed outside as they ran together to get some tasty ice cream.

(Destiny Island)

Sora Kairi and Riku were walking back from the usual hangout place where they sail their rafts. As they sail set to the main island, Sora saw a bodies in the sandy beach. Seeing a brown hair spikey female similar to sora's hair, with a brown jacket and yellow leggings that says Tracer.

"Riku grab that lady we need to get her inside" Sora said

Riku grabbed Tracer and carried her inside Sora's home.

"Sora do you think she came from another world?" Kairi asked

"I think so. I never seen people like her before" Sora said

"Sora's right we need to give her some spare clothes. Kairi i need you to change out of her and Sora will give her some warm clothes." Riku asked

"Sure thing!" Kairi said

After taking Tracer inside and giving her some spare clothes, she wakes up 40 minutes after the events of the Night of Fate. Tracer looked around the room. Beside her was some warm soup. Tracer can smell the delicious chicken soup. Tracer picks up the soup and started slurping up the warm soup. She was delighted to taste that deliciousness. After finishing hte soup, she gets up the bed and walks to the door. She opens the door and heads downstairs. Downstairs, she saw 2 boys and 1 girl.

"Your awake! And well" Riku said

"What happen and where am I?" Tracer asked

"You're at Destiny Islands" KAiri said

"My name is Sora. This is Riku and Kairi" Sora introduced them

"Hi. I'm Tracer and Destiny Islands? Is that in the pacific ocean or atlantic ocean?" Tracer

"Uhh none of those oceans. This is just destiny islands." Sora said

"Wait a minute what happen to my home, my land! Emily, Mercy, Winston?" Tracer said with worried and confusion

"Tracer you need to understand that you are in antoher world. It looks like your world was taken over by the heartless." Sora said

"Heartless? You mean the one with google glowing eyes and all dark body?" she asked

"Ya I know how you feel. Because my world was taken over before and I brought it back." Sora said

"Oh my goodness do you know where my friends went?" Tracer asked

"Hmm most likely in another world." Sora said

"Another World? But there is only one world that has humans and it's called Earth" she said

"Tracer the Universe is undeniable huge" Riku said

"He right but we don't have time to talk about that. We need to save your world!" Kairi said

"Correct, but how do we start this? Tracer asked

"We're gonna need alot of help if you want your world back" Mickey said as he, Donald and Goofy entered.

"Is that Mickey Mouse? Donald Duck, and Goofy?" Tracer asked

"Ya how did you know? Who they were?" Sora asked

"I thought they were just fictional characters!" Tracer said

"If you believe in magic, you believe that they are real!" Sora said as he put his hand on her shoulder

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy I guess you're adventures is not over yet, We must saved the worlds once again." Mickey said

Sora smiled with confidence

"Ya lets saved the worlds one last time" he said.

"And I'll here to support you no matter what" Tracer said


End file.
